Le secret d'Haylen
by Jersey07
Summary: Adam veut percer le secret d'Haylen coûte que coûte. Mais la vérité ne se trouve-t-elle pas déjà sous ses yeux?


_**Contexte:**__ Une petite fic qui m'a traversé l'esprit... Je me suis dit que ce serait amusant. On sait qu'Haylen détient apparemment un terrible secret. Adam, curieux comme il est, ne résistera pas à essayer de percer ce mystère. Et quand Adam décide de se prendre pour Sherlock Holmes...  
><em>_**Notes:**__ Pas de ship... enfin pas tout à fait.  
><em>_**Personnages :**__ Haylen Becall / Adam Ross / Sid Hammerback et mention de Mac Taylor.  
><em>_**Particularités:**__ La fic est vue du point de vue (POV) d'Adam. _

_**Le secret d'Haylen Becall.**_

_-'Nous avons tous un secret... non ?'_ avait déclaré Haylen Becall d'un ton nonchalant. Je remarquais bien son hésitation sur le dernier mot, sa phrase ayant dès lors l'air plus d'une question que d'une affirmation.

En sirotant mon milk-shake à la fraise, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de scruter les gestes de ma nouvelle collègue. *** Ah, je déteste ça ! Collègue... puisque Mac en a décidé ainsi ***  
>Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien m'énerver à déplacer mes tubes et éprouvettes, à ranger mes livres sur une autre étagère que la mienne et à mâcher son chewing-gum comme un ruminant. Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'elle est craquante... <strong>* Hein ? Quoi ? Mince, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça... *<strong>

Non mais, j'ai bien pensé ce que je crois avoir pensé ? Craquante ? *** Je suis mal barré... ***  
>Je mâchouillais ma paille comme un gamin nerveux, il allait falloir arrêter ça un jour. Elle avait un secret... mh, intéressant. Je n'avais peut-être pas la pointure de Flack ou des deux zigotos du couple DL pour résoudre un mystère, mais je comptais bien résoudre celui-là. Juste au cas où j'aurais besoin d'un argument convainquant pour faire taire Beccie. <strong>* C'est "l'affectueux" petit surnom que je lui ai donné * <strong>

Alors que je commençais à noter mes idées sur une page de mon bloc note, mon regard se portait encore et toujours sur elle. Pause déjeuner – elle viendrait dans la salle de repos... il fallait que je file de là en vitesse pour avoir la paix et réfléchir. Mon milk-shake embarqué, je me rendais à la morgue.  
><em>-'Sid ? Je peux vous emprunter une table ?'<em> demandais-je à mon collègue incrédule de me voir dans un tel endroit. Un chic type, ce mec. J'avais ma table, une chaise et la moitié du plat thaïlandais que le Doc avait commandé. Nickel chrome pour bosser à mon aise!

Il m'observait du coin de l'œil avec un haussement de sourcil révélateur, se demandant sûrement ce que j'allais mijoter. Sur ma liste s'étalaient déjà plusieurs hypothèses :  
>Haylen avait un passé criminel – Elle pouvait voir les morts – Elle était atteinte d'une maladie incurable – C'était un homme <strong>* Adam ! Ca va pas, non ! *<strong> – Elle mangeait des Chocopiks accompagnés de moutarde au petit déjeuner – C'était une sorcière doté de pouvoirs magiques ou la descendante d'une tribu pirate - C'était la fille cachée de Mac...  
>Je rayais la dernière hypothèse. Si le boss voyait ça, j'étais bon pour nettoyer les Herlenmeyer ... Je devrais peut-être demander son avis à Sid ?<p>

_-'Sid ? Je me demandais si vous pouviez jeter un œil là-dessus ?' _lui demandais-je. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment eu le temps de parler tous les deux et je me disais que c'était dommage. C'était le membre de l'équipe que je connaissais le moins mais il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de droit, sage et honnête.  
>Sans broncher, Sid examinait mon calepin en souriant, ce qui me fit sourire à mon tour. Peut-être avais-je découvert le secret d'Haylen ! Je bouillonnais d'impatience. Le Doc me chuchotait alors :<br>_-'Vous avez oublié une hypothèse cruciale.' _  
>Je vérifiais mon bloc notes plusieurs fois. Bien sur, il pouvait y avoir des tas d'explications plus ou moins ridicules concernant ce secret mais je trouvais mes résultats plus qu'encourageants.<br>Sid souriait face à mon incompréhension.  
><em>-'Elle a le béguin pour vous'.<em> Me répondait-il alors, me laissant comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Sur ces paroles, il tournait les talons et s'en allait vaquer à ses occupations.

Etais-ce donc ça, son terrible secret ? Lorsque je remontais au laboratoire, Haylen était là à m'accueillir avec un grand sourire qui ne contenait pas d'arrière-pensées. Peut-être Sid avait-il raison...  
><em>-'Un coup de main, Beccie?'<em> demandais-je en souriant à mon tour.  
>Elle me lançait un regard interloqué puis, voyant que je ne préparais pas de coup tordu, me répondait chaleureusement:<br>_-'Avec plaisir... Adam'. _  
><strong>* Utilisation de mon prénom! Il y a du progrès... je dirais même, un progrès majeur! *<strong>

Je me mettais immédiatement au travail, pensant que j'étais définitivement meilleur laborantin que flic. Mais après tout, les secrets n'étaient peut-être pas faits pour être découverts?

**FIN.**


End file.
